


a sword and its sheath

by artsycat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycat/pseuds/artsycat
Summary: "Do you mind if I try something?" And she says it oh so shyly, so hesitantly, that Eren thinks if she were to ask him to murder a man in cold blood, he'd just hope the man did something to deserve it.





	a sword and its sheath

**Author's Note:**

> In Ch 112 eren literally (ok figuratively) stabbed mikasa's heart in order to save the world or some shit and I'm... proposing an alternate solution to the plan that can be carried out (Isayama contact me I have ideas).

It starts out as it usually does. Mikasa in his arms, the two of them tangled into each other as they pull away the remnants of their clothing. Warm, quiet and heavy; the lights from the candle illuminate her beautiful body in shades of orange and yellow. He pauses and lays back to take a look - to drink in the sight of her like he has a million times before. She never looks more beautiful, he thinks, when her hair is tussled and her lips are swollen and her body is half clothed. Eren fails to recall a more breathtaking sight - a more wondrous feeling than that of Mikasa in his arms.

 

"Do you mind if I try something?" And she says it oh so shyly, so hesitantly that Eren thinks that if she were to ask him to murder a man in cold blood, he'd just hope the man did something to deserve it.

 

"Of course." He tells her, rubbing her shoulders, thumbs going in circles the way he knows she likes. 

 

She smiles at him, soft and trusting, and pulls his arms away from her as she goes to unclasp her brassier. If Eren was already hard before, then the sight of Mikasa’s breasts make him feel as though he could hammer nails with his cock now. She pushes him back gently, so that his shoulders are resting against the headboard, and lightly strokes his cock through his underwear, tugging it to set his manhood free.

 

Mikasa’s skilled hands go to rub the head of his weeping dick, and she leans down, her elbows resting besides Eren’s legs, and for half a second he wonders if she will suck him off. But she doesn’t do that, and instead she lets his cock rest between her breasts, laying just above her sternum, and though he isn’t quite sure what she has in mind, this image is enough to make him come. He doesn’t though, and tries hard to divert his thoughts to kittens and titans, which really only helps a little.

 

Abruptly, Mikasa sighs, and Eren pulls himself away from his careful concentration to look upon her, her brows drawn in and her mouth set in a displeased line.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, concern marring his voice.

 

She huffs a small laugh. “I… well, I overheard some girls in the marketplace talking about… _this_ ,” A dozen thoughts swim through Eren's head. That such conversations exist, that Mikasa could be privy to such private, intimate details. He swallows a groan as he wonders what her reaction must’ve been. If she had blushed or if she had smiled knowingly. But all he knows now was that her instinct was to find him and try _this_ with him.

 

“And what is _this_?” He says, as gently as he can, knowing that his voice is throaty and raspy due to his dry throat.

 

“Well, I’m supposed to put my breasts around your cock, and have you…” She blushes furiously as she chooses his words, and it’s a sight that softens his heart. “Have you… you know, fuck them, like they’re my…”

 

Understanding draws upon Eren, and the image of what Mikasa has suggested makes him groan. All he can make out is a startled, “Oh,” and he sees Mikasa eyes brighten underneath her lashes at his reaction.

 

“Yes but,” She hesitates. “My breasts are too small. I don’t think it would work.”

 

“Nonsense.” He tells her immediately and cups her face with his hand, thumb stroking the scar just above her cheekbone gently. “Your breasts are perfect. And besides, I’m here aren’t I? We’ll make this work.” 

 

She smiles, something grateful and something much more. They try to get a rhythm going, both of their hands going to her tits and pushing them together as his cock is buried between them. It’s a bit frustrating but so much more satisfying and truth be told, he doesn’t take long when he spills across the valley of her breast and throat. He doesn’t even need to think of the image of his cock and Mikasa’s breasts really, all he thought of was Mikasa and her loveliness, her beauty, her gentleness, and coming to the thought of that is just as satisfying as burying himself in her warm, sweet flesh.

 

She smiles at him once more, hers more triumphant as she succeeds in her task, and takes her index finger to glide it against the skin where he spilled on her. The finger glistens with his cum and she pushes it in her mouth, and he’s already half-hard because she can be so wicked at times and he loves her so much for it.

 

He can’t help it, he pulls her towards him, and flips their position, Mikasa laying on her back, her pupils blown out so much so that they make her normally grey eyes look a dark black. Her cheeks are flushed and her breathing is heavy, and _fuck_ , she’s so wet and ready between her thighs.

 

It’s with an ease that he pushes himself into her, the walls of her sex are so warm and she moans with pleasure, nails going to his back, anchoring themselves in. He has to adjust, with her, he always has to adjust, lest he comes before her. His hand moves to go between their bodies, fingers brushing against her clit as they move in small, fast circles. His thrusts are hard and fast, and she calls his name out like a prayer, _Er-en, Er-en_.

 

He moves to kiss her breasts, so small that they fit in the palm of his hands, and he murmurs an _I love you_ against the hollow of her throat.

 

She cries out as she reaches her peak, her walls clenching around his manhood, his name on her lips, and he has to grit his teeth from the pressure of it. As soon as she calms, Eren moves to make shallow thrusts, spilling himself inside her as comes with a groan. He goes to move, to roll over and rest besides her, but her legs are wrapped around his waist, keeping him close to her.

 

He accepts it without a second thought, resting his head above her chest as his one hand goes to massage her tit. Soft and smooth is the skin there, where everywhere else she is all muscle. He loves her, loves her and her body and her everything, and he cannot imagine a life where this is not a constant in his life.

 

“Mikasa?” He says, his eyes drooping, heavy with sleep. She hums, her throat vibrating as she brushes her fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp lovingly. 

 

“Please overhear more conversations like that again.” He says, and she laughs, a dainty little thing, and he feels her pressing herself closer to him.

 

“I will.” She promises. “For you, my love, I will.” 

 

He smiles once more, and goes to sleep in Mikasa’s embrace, knowing that when he dreams, it will be of her.


End file.
